corrosionaggrofandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial
Return to World -> Overview The starting level where the player learns how to play. It exists only within the "Guardian's realm," a special place where Guardians can be safe from the corruption. It is even more surreal than the Nether as everything in this space is made of light and air. Goals: *Give a place for the Guardian, express the story visually *Give the opportunity for the player to meet Reya *Allow for the player to learn the basics without any worries Characteristics Player *No soul corrosion. *Standard stats Enemies *None Background / Setting *The background is black with the possibility for some stray lights passing by. *The ground is brightly colored with blurred, white borders. It is completely square for the most part, but still appears as intangible. Dialogue Scene 1.A Scene 1.A Reya: “Hero, rise from the ashes of your fallen shell, claim your destiny, and save the world!” -silence- Reya: “Um… hero?” Reya: “Maybe I summoned him wrong… this could be bad.” Reya: “I hope I didn’t kill him…” Jay: “Ungggg…..” Reya: “Oh no, he’s a zombie!” Reya: “Wait, can there even be zombies here?” Reya: “What if he tries to eat my brain!” Jay: -Grunts- “What’s happening?” Reya: “Um… oh… uh… Hero, rise from the…” Jay: “I heard you the first time! Where am I? Wait, am I a robot? Is this hell or something?” Reya: “My land is far better than that dismal place! Come to me, and I’ll explain everything, I think!” Scene 1.B. Reya: “Wow, that mech works pretty well… I was worried it wouldn’t work at all and your soul would leak into the void!” Jay: “Wait, what?!” Scene 1.C. Reya: “I definitely didn’t know the mech could do that. It’s probably good though, otherwise I’m not sure what we would have done…” Scene 1.D. Reya: “In retrospect, I’m not sure why I designed my land like this. It wasn’t a very good idea.” Scene 1.E. Jay: “Okay, I made it past your architectural nightmare of a home, will you send me back to mine now?” Reya: “Um, well… I’m afraid that’s impossible, actually. When I sucked your soul into this world and trapped you in that mechanized shell, I did it knowing the only way to escape was by doing exactly what I told you and saving this world.” Jay: “…What?” Reya: “Umm… I guess I planned this out really well, see… I needed you, and you had the least to lose, and I figured if I didn’t give you any choice but to help… you would. Was I right?” Jay: “…” Jay: “……….” Reya: “Um…” Jay: “What the hell do you even need me to do that was so important you sucked me out of my body and into this ethereal hell?” Reya: “Oh, that, yeah. Well, you see, this world is being consumed from the inside out. I need you to go through each section of, kill all of the icky things that attack you, steal their souls and miasma, and seal the rift that’s leaking the destruction.” Jay: “….” Jay: “Oh, is that all? Why don’t you do it yourself and get me out of here?” Reya: “Well, no… actually, even with your machine, your soul will slowly corrode as soon as you exit my world, and you can only re-energize it by sealing the rifts and killing enemies. And, well, I can’t do it because I would be destroyed instantaneously if I left this area.” Reya: “This stuff is really dangerous.” Reya: “Super dangerous. Like, anyone trying to fight these rifts would have to be pretty suicidal.” Reya: “That’s why I’m forcing you to do it, because nobody would volunteer.” Reya: “Ever.” Jay: “So what’s preventing me from just staying here where it’s safe?” Reya: “Well, the only way to get here is by my power… and that’s also the only way to leave. So, if you really won’t go…” -Flash of light, Jay teleported to Stone 1- Dangers